Divine and Dark
by Comicjam
Summary: Hell is a good place to start.


Divine And Dark 1

Chapter 1

Tanis was unhappy with the current situation. As second in command of this nice little region of Hell, he took pride in the duties of the office. The vital work was not being done in a timely manner. Guards were still mangled and dismembered. One was still impaled on a tree! The schedule was completely out of whack because Master Red was not here.

Master Red oversaw the entire operation. Tanis respected his attention to detail and commitment to order. Master Red had never deviated from his routine. The torturing was made to be excruciating enough to focus the clients on wishing for peace and death, but not to go unconscious or blank out. Torturing occurred from sunrise until the break for lunch at midday then promptly thereafter the subjects would work their mindless, tedious, and brutal jobs until physical exhaustion and death around sundown. This area of Hell had never worked so well. Master Red took his job seriously and had a wonderful understanding of the role Hell played in the grand scheme. "People" or mortals needed it to resolve the misdeeds they committed on the life plane. They needed redemption and Hell helped them pay. Master Red was ruthless enough to keep his position of power. He had no peer in combat and though reluctant he knew that beating an upstart demon who eyed his job on a weekly basis kept order. Organization and efficiency were his strengths if not passion for his job. Tanis helped with the passion part. He loved torture in the life plane and decided to volunteer to stay and help Master Red rather than return to life. Master Red appreciated him and he had friends here who understood him. Tanis would one day have to redeem himself for his own deeds but he planned for that to happen later. Well maybe not so much later since this place recently went to Hell in a hand basket so to speak.

Today it all had changed. She came. A visitor from outside the Lands. She came and ruined everything. That wholly holy thing had contaminated the entire region. Divinity had no place here. It upset the balance. Tanis knew the stories of the Great War - The Rift, the Fall, and the Expulsion. The Lucifer had worked hard to make Hell unpleasant for the Holy. The rhythms were incompatible. How she could bear the strain of being in Hell long enough to get to Master Red's realm was a mystery. The dissonance was supposed to cripple the holy as they came ever closer to the center of the Lord Lightbringer's vast empire. Something about THIS Angelic host was different but Tanis knew not what. He actually did not even care what. What he knew was that the quality of light in the realm was wrong now. The sun did not beat down so hot on the subjects. No one had as much passion for the torturing. The subjects screamed ever so much less. Tanis knew he was a good second but not a great leader. Eventually someone would challenge him and he would give up his leadership, but no one could be as good as Master Red. He did not understand how the Master had run things so smoothly. Perhaps the scouts he sent would find the Master and convince him to return. Perhaps. The white haired holy thing had streaked in followed closely by various lesser flying demons and had fought her way to the Master's office. He stood there watching her fend off attackers while having a conversation with him. Tanis could not hear what was said but finally Master Red stepped aside and allowed her to enter his office. He closed the door and the demons flocked around it scratching the door and each other trying to get at the flecks of holy blood that had dropped during the fight. After almost a day he came out with her following close behind and started walking. He laid waste to every demon who attacked her leaving bodies and body parts in his wake. No weapons only his bear fists. He wore only his fighting suit and hood. Master Red destroyed everything that came near her. He did it with a passion Tanis had never seen from him before. A passion, yes. Why waste it on one of them? Did he know her from before the Fall? The only thing he said as he walked by was, "Tanis, feed my cat while I am gone, please." But he has no cat and why was he smiling?

Chapter 2

Diviae's breathing was irregular now but she did not speak. Her silver mane was matted to her face and her perfect posture was almost imperceptibly less than board straight as they passed under the bone arch from the inner to the outer Hell realms. Her perfectly pale face was stoic and less radiant than it should be. She was only stunningly beautiful at the moment and that was a bad sign. She wore the standard armor of the host but it was tarnished with blood of varying colors and damaged from multiple weapons. There were teeth marks on the right breast plate and Red wondered if it hurt. The smoky red sky of the outer realms matched the earth making it almost impossible to navigate here unless you lived here. Great storms often arose without warning destroying anything and everything. Red stopped and squatted to get his bearings. Here he could see the faint trails of small lizards that crisscrossed this area. They migrated across the sand at different times of day to the find food. Red grabbed some of the hot powdery soil an let it filter through his fingers wondering how Diviae survived her journey let alone find him. The strain of being here was just now starting to show on his companion. She smiled at him weakly and the warmth in her eyes washed over him for the second time today. Her pail skin was out of place here and her strength was fading. She spent most of it on her way to see him. She risked everything on the remotest chance of him agreeing to come with her. He knew someone would soon take leadership from Tanis and decide to hunt down the old leader to show their strength. It would be Simigal Red thought to himself. Simigal hated Red and was easily the second best fighter in the region.

"After all," Red mused, "I think that was one of his wives I killed in your defense."

Diviae replied, "What?"

"Oh, did I say that out loud?" Red laughed."Ignore me I but your humble servant."

"Then shut up, servant." She said with no hint of the anguish he knew she was enduring. "and lead us out of here." She tilted her head a little and Red imagined a slight smile as she said, "Please."

Red knew his energy could be better spent elsewhere. It was time take a detour before Diviae collapsed and he was fighting a war alone. A nearby dimension would be more dangerous for him but she would begin to regain her strength immediately once there.

"Why have you stopped?" she asked as she bent over to rest what must have been a weary body.

"We are going to Raymond's." Red said flatly.

Diviae turned her head upward and brushed her silver hair out of her face revealing a mild look of surprise, "But doesn't Raymond still hate you?" she said.

"Yes, but he also still loves you," Red smiled as he spoke the most ancient of words summoning golden rays of mystical light out of the red gloom. He willed the golden energy spiraling around to coalesce into a portal. "If we are lucky I will come out of this visit only wishing I were dead. Give me your hand." Diviae's face changed from slightly weary to determined. She looked at his hand, stood up straight, and walked into the shimmering portal unaided. Her long legs only faltering slightly as she disappeared into the portal. Red knew she was suffering and marveled at her strength and her beauty. Before entering he looked around knowing that as he left his chances of returning were infinitesimally small. The portal blinked out of existence leaving only a small swirl of dust and one witness, a small demon in the distance.

Chapter 3

The small, deep red colored demon was used to being unseen. One black wing hung shriveled and limp on his right side. On the left side of his thick skinned back was only a jagged black scar. His one damaged wing made this pitiful looking creature one of the least respected of the demon work clan but also the least intimidating. Durip or as he was unaffectionately called, Drip, was able to move almost anywhere without being questioned or challenged so he could deal in information. This was his gift. He ran for a mile on a hunch that he knew where Master Red would be going. His hope was to perhaps tag along or at least gain enough information to sell later. Now Master Red had surprised Drip and left the lands altogether! This was a disturbing development, and at the same time one which presented an opportunity. Drip liked Red and hated for him to leave but this information would fetch a high price if he could find the right buyer. A buyer with something to gain by finding and killing Master Red. Drip knew who to contact first. He started the long run back grinning a big, toothy, rotten smile. He was, after all, a demon.

Chapter 4

As Red appeared in the high ceilinged room of Raymond Ori over-looking the Pacific Ocean, he took in the smell of the salt air and drank in all the memories that flooded in with it. Diviae (who occupied some of the better parts of those memories) was a bit shaky in front of him. He stepped forward putting his left thumb underneath her right wing and pressed hard up and left. She caught her breath and went limp for a split second in his right arm as he used it to catch her. She recovered incredibly fast and then turned to face him, their faces only inches apart.

"I remembered that you always cramped there when you got tired which was almost never." whispered Red.

"Even less often now." she moved closer and said softly, "If you touch me again without permission I will slice off your arm and put it where it will be less of a bother to me."

"Oh?" chuckled Red.

"Do you think Raymond will be pissed to see me in your arms in his house?" Diviae said this as she glanced over Red's shoulder. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and just a hint of a smile.

"Don't worry. We have at least a couple of minutes before he realizes we are here. His senses are not THAT good." Red remarked with confidence.

"Oh, Red, I am going to kiss you now for good luck and stay alive please. I still need you," she said this just before kissing him very gently and backing away.

At this point, Red knew Raymond was behind him with his huge 7 foot frame looming. Raymond was quick to anger and slow to forget. Being part elemental made him virtually indestructible. He had despised Red for a millennium for that business with Diviae, but he loved a good joke and a good fight. Red knew his only option with his gifted if not brilliant murderer, and it was a long shot. Red turned lighting fast and put everything he had into a vicious uppercut that he almost never used because it decapitated most adversaries and made an unholy mess with blood and teeth everywhere. Raymond's chin moved up and his head tilted back about two inches. His thick neck muscles went taut. He took one, two steps back. And said in a rumble of a voice. "I should kill you for that." Red lifted his hand in the air palms up and said, " Ray, you were going to kill me anyway. I at least wanted to get a punch in so I could piss you off and die quickly without being gutted and bled to death. Besides, you needed your sinuses cleared. It is the least I can do." Raymond looked at Red with a scowl and closed the distance between them in one step. He lifted Red off the ground with one hand. Laughter erupted from Raymond and he hugged the demon like a bear saying, "I will not kill you today because my sinuses were plugged and I have not laughed for 150 years!" He then dropped Red in a breathless heap and strolled over to Diviae still laughing. Hey D. You are as gorgeous as ever." Raymond said respectfully. Red gasped, "Thank you. I think." as he lay on the floor hoping the air would return to his body. Raymond looked at Diviae with concern saying, "Damn D, you look like you have been fighting Lucifer himself!. What did Red get you into this time?"

Red fained a look of astonishment as he got up off the wooden floor. "Of course, blame the demon. Can't you be a little more original?" Diviae looked at Raymond and smiled saying, "Red just escorted me out of Hell today after I went to visit him. "What! How did you... Why aren't you...?" Raymond stammered in disbelief then whirled from Diviae to Red, "How did you travel here, Red?" Red rolled his eyes saying, "I used the old tongue. How many demons do you know who can still do that? No one will be following, at least anytime soon." Raymond scowled at Red and whistled loudly. Four tall thin creatures with flat faces and dark gray skin appeared in the doorway. Raymond ordered, "Find the remnants of his portal and make sure it disperses quickly. Also post a guard here and a magic sentry." He escorted Diviae out of the room. The low timbered words were unintelligible but Raymond's muffled voice was surely full of contempt and disdain for one arch-demon named Red. As the underlings of Raymond silently prepared their magic security, Red faced the bright light of the window which opened toward the ocean. He felt that sense of being adrift and out of his depth. From this point on he was less familiar and in far less control of his environment. He was a glorified bodyguard. It made no sense, but Diviae had come to him risking her very existence, and invoked a ancient vow they had taken so long ago that most of creation would not recognize the language in which it was spoken. But what was Diviae's motivation here. She had given him very little information,and many reasons to refuse her. Even so, Red was here because of the vow. It was an intimate and everlasting bond they shared which could never be broken. She knew the gravity of mentioning it to him and only she could have recited it to him, yet something was different about her when she spoke. When he touched her he could feel something resonate differently. Something strange lingered just under the surface when he looked into those all too familiar eyes.

Chapter 5

Red caught up with Raymond and Diviae easily by following Raymond's booming voice. At the end of a long wood paneled hallway he found them in the infirmary. The large circular room was brightly lit with large skylights which glowed brightly even though it was evening outside. About 9 medical beds were covered and nestled along the walls. Most of the light of the room seemed to be focused on the center where Diviae lay. She was being attended by 3 more of those thin gray minions. This group of minions seemed to be slightly shorter and possibly more rounded around the hips. Red did not know if they were females but the thought crossed his mind as he watched them work diligently. They did not speak but periodically paused and touched palms and figure tips. Div's eyes were closed and her breathing was regular again. She had finally let her guard down and was sleeping. Raymond stood off to the right of Diviae's bed giving orders to other people and creatures as they came to him with questions and information. He glanced around the room and his eyes rested on Red. Raymond fell silent with an expression that looked like sadness. The pause lasted only for a second then he walked over to Red and spoke in a softer but still loud voice, "What was she thinking? Why would she come to you? And why would she fight her way through Hell to get to you?" Ray turned away for a moment and his voice rose above the activity, "Okay look in the vault and see if we have some armor for her." He pointed. "IN the vault!" The Gray ones began immediately to work on the clasps of Diviae's armor and one of them pulled a privacy curtain around her still sleeping form. This snapped Red back to the one sided conversation with Raymond. The questions continued, "Do you know how badly she is hurt? I would have helped her if she had asked. I think I might kill you while she sleeps. And why aren't you answering me you son of a..."

Red interrupted, "A - She has told me very little so far. We have been busy trying to not get killed.2- I don't know, But it amuses me that it bothers you. 4. - Ask her. F- I saw her wounds. I was there. Sorry you were not on the top of the list. And if you were going to kill me you would have done it already. My guess is she asked you not to. The last two answers were bonuses because you did not even put them in the form of a question, Mr. Trebek." Red could not resist taking a few shots at Raymond. It was a rare pleasure. Red offered a little more information, "She mentioned a place called Paragon City on Earth. Are you familiar with it? It is one of the reasons I came here besides your sparkling personality. By the way, do you have anything decent to drink in this dump?" Red said this as he walked out of the infirmary. Raymond growled as he followed Red out saying, "If you think..." Raymond's sentence was cut short by a crash from the infirmary. Red was around Raymond and back into the room before Raymond could turn around. The first thing Red saw upon entering was the gray minions backing away from what appeared to be a floating blanket above Diviae's bed. The blanket fell away revealing a translucent creature unlike any Red had seen. It reminded him of a Medusa with the swirling snakes around the head. This creature was more like a giant seahorse skeleton roughly 5 ft tall and nothing on its body seemed to be still as it floated there above the floor. From the bottom 2 round lobes swung tentacle-like appendages. The body tapered up from there to what appeared to be a belly then narrow to a neck which jutted forward. The back spread out and exploded with tentacles everywhere constantly moving. From the forward extending neck the head seemed to be all mouth with no visible eyes. The mouth was made of four parts opening and closing constantly. A glow shown dimly from the center of the opening. Red crouched into a fighting position and began to circle left looking looking for where Diviae could have been taken. Raymond's security was very good and the chances of her being whisked away were very small. Red glanced to his right where Raymond had moved up carrying the biggest ax he had ever seen. Red's attention returned to the creature and he spoke very slowly saying, " I know not who you are but I will kill you quickly and painlessly if you will tell me where Diviae is before I find her myself. To Red's surprise the slightly distorted voice of Diviae came from the creature saying, " Red it is me and I guess it is time to tell you the rest of my story." Red just stood there with his mouth open and his hands dropped to his side. Then finally he said, " Div, if this is a cramp I don't think I can massage it out."

Chapter 6

Meanwhile... back on the farm.

Drip's trip back to the compound was almost over when an unfamiliar demon walked up to him with a smile. "What you want?" Drip said. He was immediately suspicious. "Just looking for some information and I hear you are the one to talk to." This the olive colored demon said in a less than menacing tone. Upon realizing that he was not about to be beaten, Drip began to relax. "Oh. Well, yea. I know some. I know more if the price is right." Drip spoke with a little more confidence. But he was slightly distracted because he smelled something strange."I have heard a story of an angel in our midst. How long ago did that happen?" The demon motioned for Drip to follow him behind a building for more privacy. Many others were still picking up the pieces and trying to get things back to normal after the excitement earlier. Drip followed because he was less likely to have to answer questions later if he did his business in private. "What name you go by." Drip inquired since the Demon did not talk like most other demons. "And," he continued, "what is that smell?"

"It matters not what my name is. Only that I will pay you for services rendered." The demon turned as they reached a spot behind a workshop that was more quiet and remote. "Now... The angel."

Why you call them that? That name is no good?" Drip queried but it was actually not supposed to be an affront to this unknown demon. He he was mostly talking out loud. Drip was smart for a Demon but not smart for a sentient immortal. Can you smell that? He was still thinking to himself but saying it out loud. "It like a sour smell. Like a human after its dead, but not dead."

The unnamed Demon raised his voice for the first time and his smile diminished, " Focus. Where did she go? He clipped his words very sharply.

"Oh, oh. Okay pay me." Drip held out his hand expecting some rare human body part or perhaps a gem from the mines.

The Demon handed Drip a bag full of gems and said. " Now spit it out."

Drip was dumb-founded, "Ummm" he started then began his tail of what he had seen and where it had taken place. Drip only held back where he thought the fugitives had gone since it was only a guess and perhaps this newcomer would pay more for his wisdom. After ending his story with Master Red disappearing with the one of the Pure in tow.

The new Demon's next question was expected. "Where did they go?" he said.

Drip felt important at this point and so stepped towards the demon and put his hand on his new business partner's back saying, "See, I know a lot. More than anyone thinks..." At that point Drip finally figured out what was causing that sour smell. It was coming from this demon. He did not smell like a demon. Not at all. "Hey you not demon." Drip said most talking to himself again. In truth he did not care but he stepped away looking down at his right hand and sniffing it. Drip was about to say that it was okay and for a fee he would not even mention this bit of information to anyone else when he heard the sound of the weapon fire. Black energy engulf his vision and red sparks seemed to float in front of his eyes. He flew backwards out into the view of some others who were walking near the building. Drip tried to point towards the fake demon and yell for help but all that came out was a whistle and then his consciousness left him as a few others gathered around him to investigate. In truth, his pointing finger would not have alerted anyone because the shooter was already gone with enough information to continue his pursuit of the Angel.

Chapter 7

Simigal looked at Tanis as if he were a bug. A bug to be squashed and rub from the bottom of his foot, but he said, "Yes, Sir." with the most fake sincerity he could muster. He had paused just long enough to be disrespectful before answering. The pauses were getting longer each day and Tanis knew his time was short. He a realistic demon with no delusions that he was a warrior and everyone knew it. He was tall for a demon and he could swing an axe in a fight but his heart was not in fighting. His slender black frame was muscular but not thick. And he was too handsome to be intimidating and he spoke too well. He was not fully a demon because he had not been in Hell long enough yet but Tanis embraced Hell as his home so had adjusted faster than most. The females would not be attracted to him for another 100 years or so but he was in no hurry. Torturing kept him busy. Simigal loaded bodies onto the back of a wagon and continued to glance back at Tanis. He was a problem. He possessed most of the attributes of a great leader save one. No imagination. He was too young to fall back on experience alone and not smart enough to learn as he went along. He was strong and carried his massive body as well as Master Red. Most of his opponents in the weekly fights were intimidated before the match started. Simigal had only a few attacks but they were devastating to almost all opponents. Master Red used this to his advantage and allowed Simigal to win a few matches in their duels. By doing this Red explained later, " I most of the others will think they need to go through Simigal to get to me. It keeps them out of my hair and feeds Simigal's ego." Master Red's genius worked and Simigal was appeased until Master Red had left. Now Simigal only waited to see if the Master would return. Tanis had gotten the hang of running the camp and were it not for Simigal and a poor fighting technique he might have lead the camp indefinitely. Last week Tanis had beaten a few lesser demons in the ring by using his long reach and surprisingly fast hand speed. Simigal only watched and drank. He stared over the top of his cup without blinking. His fiery red eyes never leaving Tanis. Simigal would kill Tanis and because he had no imagination. To him Tanis was a threat and a link to Master Red. Tanis' skill was improving each week but not fast enough. He practiced feverishly in private but Simigal had decapitated his last 2 sparing partners...accidently of course.


End file.
